


Maybe Soon

by christarennerston



Category: Reader - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Daryl are walking to grab something from an abandoned shack out in the middle of the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing this but please let me know if you think I should work on more Walking Dead

You growled in frustration, knowing your companion could hear you. You only glanced at him from the corner of your eye. You knew if you glared at him directly you might make his head explode.  
  
    "Do you have to do that," Daryl asked as he smirked at you.  
  
    "Well, considering you think its funny to sneak up on me to where I almost stick a knife in your skull? Yes, I think I do." You then looked at the handsome devil. "If you wanted to end up on your back, we could have done that in a more enticing way." Smiling and walking off into a deeper part of the woods, you knew the flirt stunned him for a bit.  
  
    Daryl rolled his eyes, catching up to you. "Can we just finish it up here so you can head back? I don't mind it out here but I'd rather be alone."  
  
    You looked back at him, trying not to roll your eyes. "I never said you had to tag along. I'm not the type to need someone to hold my hand out here." To prove your point, you looked past your short tank and short vest, under your lean and bare stomach to the belt wrapped around your waist that was filled with many throwing knives and a couple of daggers. Knowing he was trying not to stare at your glistening skin, you began back on your trail.  
  
    Daryl couldn't help but look at the flashing lower back in front of him, his eyes gazing at your tattooed skin. "A 'horny bitch', huh?"  
  
     He could almost here the smirk in your voice, "Well, I figured it was easier to show that off than to try and ask every guy I met if he wanted a quick fuck against the alley wall." You paused once again to look at Daryl, leaning against the tree behind you. You noticed your boot to be untied and bent down to fix it.  
  
    While you were tying your shoe, Daryl could almost see enough cleavage. As he stared, he also saw a few scars running along the top of each of your breasts. You lifted up to look at him before he spoke, seeing surprise in his eyes with a quick flash of lust that disappeared almost instantly. "What happened there?" He nodded to your chest.  
  
    You knew what he meant as your hand lifted to the red-gemmed feather that hung from your neck. There was really no point in hiding it since he had the guts to ask or he was the only one to really notice. "Well, they're from my father."  
  
    The man grunted, knowing full well what you meant. He walked past you to the shack the both of you had been journeying to. When the group had first found this shack they decided it was best to stash some things here so everything wouldn't be used up so quickly. There was food, bottled water, and enough weaponry to kill a heard of rhinos. Pulling at a couple of duffle bags hidden under some leaves and floorboards, you headed back to base.  
  
    The hunter watched you as your hair fell to cover your face. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he loved when your hair did that. Not because you were ugly, by no means, but because he wanted to run his hands through it. He wanted to take you by the hair and kiss your beautiful lips and push you roughly against a tree. To crush you against him before he ravaged you so his name could be heard from your lips in the best way possible.  
  
    Daryl shook his head, knowing that now was not the time and place for that. The group would be waiting so everyone could get to a safe place before nightfall. Hell, maybe the next time you were alone with him he'd try. 'Not like we both aren't interested,' he thought, his fingers rubbing against the straps of the bag he carried. Daryl let you lead to get a better view of scenery that he so craved. "Maybe soon," he mumbled as the two of you reached the tree line.


End file.
